Falling Forever For Helping (STORY VERSION)
by Soleil0623
Summary: This is season 1 of Falling skies! Come along and join Jade's journey to get Ben back and the troubles that follow in the war. It also includes Ben's POV after he's rescued and de-harnessed. Enjoy! :) P.S. It includes more than romance and drama! Duh! Please R&R!
1. Pilot: Live and Learn

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES!**_

_**A/N: Welcome! I hope you enjoy this and this is season 1 of Falling Skies! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Jade's POV:**

I sit there listening to all these little kids talking about the attack. I hear them crying, even Matt. I like how Anne tries to do her best to comfort them. Matt's really worried about his dad, Tom, and his oldest brother, Hal. I've grown more close with Matt, because we both mourn over the lose of Ben, his older brother but is younger then Hal. We all think they got him, the skitters. They catch kids and teens and put these weird bug-like this on their backs to control them. We call those harnesses and skitters are these green, ugly, six legged alien things. There's also these things we call mechs. They're these alien robotic things that look really odd. I really don't know why they invaded our planet. It's OUR planet, and it's not for their taking. They killed all my friends, my family, and took Ben. They'll pay and I'll get my revenge. I want to get Ben back just as much as Tom, his father, and his two brothers. But I also have to think of my brother, Jason, and my parents. I'm glad that they at least survived.

I hear people walking towards us as I go to talk with Jimmy. They start to come into view and I notice that it's Tom, Weaver, and other people that I don't really know yet. They're fighters, I'm not. I want to be one more than everything, but Porter said that " he'll think about it". He's been thinking about it for days and no response. I get out of my train of thought when Jimmy says," Did you hold them? What'd we loose?". Hal responds and says,"Captain James, Jared's cousin, and a bunch of guys I didn't know.", and the Jimmy questions, boy he's just full of these,"Jaminson's dead? Who's going to command the second?" They just ignore him and keep walking into the place we're staying at for now. I follow them because I want to talk to Tom. I want to ask if he could ask Porter what his answer is. I'm getting tired of that he hasn't answered me yet, he's only answered with 'I'm still thinking about it' every freakin' time. When I finally come into view to see him, he notices Matt and picks him up. Then he walks over to Anne, she's really nice and is our doctor. Lourdes is her helper, like Santa Claus and his elf, but I stopped believing in him. I guess that I was just like everyone else and lost my faith in everything, but, like Lourdes, I still believe in God. People question why, but it's because he's our father, he's OUR God, and just because all of this happened, it doesn't mean that HE intended it.

I walk up to Tom when Anne show him the pictures Matt drew. Hal walks by and sees the picture and says," That does not look like me." He starts to walk away, but I follow him and say,"Oh yah? And what does?". He's about to answer when I her someone say," Tom? Porter wants to see you". Before he walks away, I walk up to him and ask,"Tom? Can you ask Porter if he has an answer to my question about fighting? Please? It's been days and he still hasn't answered".Tom says," Sure. I'll ask him and let you know when I get out of there. Okay?". "Thank you, thank you so much, Mr. Mason", I say. "Please? Call me Tom. How many times do I have to tell you? You and your family is our family," Tom says. I nod and he walks away towards Porter's "office".

Tom finally comes out and I walk up to him,"What did he say?" Tom replies with a smile and says,"He said yes and that Hal can train you or Karen if you want a girls help". I smile so much, it feels like each side is touching my ear. I feel so happy,"Either one is fine. Thank you so much!" I hug Tom and he hugs back. It sort-of feel weird, but I'm just too happy to care. I walk outside with Tom to see what the people are like that I will be with most of the time. Tom sits down and looks at a map while I'm hanging and talking with Jimmy. Anthony and this other guy come while holding this thing and Anthony starts to talk. He say," Okay, so these two guys, from the 5th mass, came down to Nordchester. Both out of ammo except, for what, these two bullets" and Dai says,"What then?" Jimmy says," yah, yah! What happened?" Anthony starts to speak again,"Okay, so the guy, he stands there as bait, right?" and the other guy says,"yah, and the skitter moves in." Anthony keeps going,"and the other guy, from behind a dumpster, BOOM! Head shot! Point blank brains, you're dead." "That's one way to do it", the other guy says,"I'd do it like that." Anthony says to him,"Man! You would wet yourself". Then the other guy says," then you better get that headshot in." Anthony notices Hal looking at the tower and says,"Man? What are you looking at? That thing hasn't moved since yesterday."

"I just want to learn how to get at it", Hal says while Dai, Jimmy, and I walk up from behind him. Dai and Hal start to talk about how'd they do it and to kick some alien butt. Tom comes us and tells us ways to do it by bringing up history. He always does this, but most of the time it's interesting because some of the stuff I didn't learn yet in school.

* * *

It's finally the next day and we have to move. I'm just hanging out with Matt and my little brother, Jason, while everyone is getting ready. Hal told me that he'd train me when we stop for a break. Tom comes up to us and he playfully hits Matt on his head with the paper that's in his hand. Matt,"Why are we leaving?", and Tom says," we're going to a better place." When he says that, I think about heaven. That'd be the best place. There'd be no war or killing, but it's be nice and peaceful. I don't want to go there yet, I want to die of old age and help to win this stupid war. When I come back to focus on what they are saying, Matt mentions his birthday. I feel bad for him, having his birthday during all of this. What makes it worse is when Hal says," Sure thing your highness." Then Matt mentions that Hal had a party, and that it was after they came. To comfort Matt, I say,"Hey! It's okay, Matt. Of course we're going to celebrate your party. What would you like to do?" Matt just shrugs, but I know that shrug. He does have something in mind, but it's probably because of Hal being near. Matt gets up and I get up following him with Jason in my arms. He's asleep and I intend to keep it like that. I DO NOT want him grumpy what-so-ever.

As we pass Hal, he says,"Hey! Give him a break will ya?" Matt just looks away while I say,"Don't talk to him like that. He's young, so of course he wants to have a party. Those are one of the best memories he should have. Why don't YOU give him a break?" Before he can answer, I walk away and follow Matt. "Hey. Don't listen to your brother. He's just being a butt-wad. What would you like to do for your birthday? And don't shrug, I've known you long enough to know that you actually have an idea when you do that shrug. Come on! What is it, Matt? You can tell me". I bend down so that I'm face-to-face with him, and he whispers in my ear what he wants. I just nod. I'm going to AT LEAST get one of those things for him. Well, at least try to find it. We load up our things on the vehicles when I notice Tom walking towards the books. I walk over to him as he picks up two books. We are only suppose to bring one, but no one has noticed that I've taken at least like 15. I like to read. He looks at me, and I say," You can bring that one and I can bring this one. I already have others, but no one will even notice." He just nods and gives me the other book while he mouthes 'Thank you' to me. We start to walk along with everyone else.

* * *

While everyone is getting food, Hal and Karen finally come back and he gets off his motorcycle. He walks towards me and says,"Are you ready?" I say," Yes", and we train for a while. I hit the target more than I've missed. I've done this before because my mom taught me, but I haven't done it in a while so I've sort-of lost my "touch". We walk back as Tom says he's going to go back. I walk up to him and ask,"Can I join you?" He's about to say no, but then Hal says," Come on, dad! I just trained her and she's done it before. Just let her. Please?" Tom finally just says,"Okay, you can come." We start to load things up and Tom asks Matt what he wants for his birthday. He's already told be, but it still makes me sad what he wants. He wants it to go back to normal, to have his friends, mom, and Ben back, and his ripstick. He wants everything back to normal. I don't blame him one bit though.

They start to move away as we stay here about to start to head back. Hal and Tom were having a son and father moment, so I just let them. You NEVER want to ruin moments like those, especially now-a-days. Hal and Karen leave to go scout the area as we stay over at this school-like place. Tom walks over to this statue, and I decide to follow him. He stares at this dead harnessed boy. Tom and Dai talk about it and Tom mentions that he looks the same age as Ben. When he says Ben, I automatically flop. My stomach knots up thinking about him. I want him back so so bad. It breaks my heart that he's either dead or harnessed. I hate to say it, but I'd rather him be harnessed than dead. I start to think about him, but stop when I see Hal and Karen come back. Hal immediately gets off his bike and says,"Ben's alive. He's harnessed, but he's alive". Hal starts to say he's going after him, but then him and Tom get into a fight. It makes me sad that we won't be able to get him now, but I see the point. We WILL get him back! I know it, and we better or I'll die. We find a store, and it's finally dark so we hopefully don't draw attention. Tom, Hal, and someone else go in to check it out. Tom gives us the signal that we can come in and that it's safe, hopefully. Karen, Dai, Anthony, and I push the car as Jimmy is in the driver's seat doing whatever he's suppose to do. We start to load the stuff when I hear gun shots. Crap! It was a trap! I run in the direction of the shot so I can try to help. Then I notice a skitter being shot at by Tom, and then a mech comes in. Great! Could this get any better?!

The mech starts to come at Tom, but Hal and I start to shoot at it to get it's attention. Tom must have used the explosives because it blows up. The skitter comes after Tom, but Dai shoots it in the head. The skitter lays on the ground suffering while we all stand around it watching it. Jimmy says," I wonder what it's thinking?", and then the skitter dies. Tom says,"Nothing now. Let's go." WE load the stuff up and start to drive back. It's finally morning, and we reached them. When we get out of the vehicles, Matt immediately runs up to Tom and hugs him while my parents and brother run up to me. Crap! My parents are going to flip about me fighting! I didn't tell them I was going, so someone must have broken the news to them. My brother comes up and hugs me really hard. He lets go and stands beside me. Shockingly, my parents hug me too, but harder then Jason. They let go and my mom says," We were mad at first, but now we're not because you're safe. That's all that matters right now". Then my dad says," We are proud of you. Just let us know when you're going on a mission. Okay? Always be safe". I nod for them in reassurance, and follow Tom and some others to what I assume is Weaver's headquarters for now.

When we get in there, Weaver asks,"Well what took you so long?" Tom just laughs for a brief moment. Weaver asks how much we got and Tom tells him that we got a truck load. Tom tell everyone to get out except Hal and me. Tom says that we're going to go get Ben and then they start to talk about it. I'm bummed that we're not going to go get him yet. We walk out and Anne is handing Matt a little pastry that has a match in it to symbolize a candle since we have none. Anne tells him that it'll blow out fast, and Matt turns around to ask Tom if it's okay that he knows what his wish is. Lourdes lights the match up and Matt instantly blows it out. Anne says," Yay! Happy birthday!", and then she gets up to leave Tom and Matt alone. Matt takes a bite of his cake thing, and Tom says that he's sorry that he has nothing for him when Hal interrupts him. "Dad!", Hal says," You forget the thing." Hal hands it to Matt and Matt begins to open it. Matt says,before he completely finished opening it,"I know what this is. It's a rip-stick". Dai comes up and holds a helmet in his hand. He fastens it onto Matt's head and Matt starts to ride it. Matt passes it onto some other kids to ride while we watch them. It's good for something to be back to normal. It was nice until Tom says,"Okay! It's time to go!" Tom tell Karen and Hal what to do as people start to begin our walk again to who knows where.

_**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! This is episode one and I currently have another Falling Skies fanfic! It's called Falling Forever Towards Remembering(SCRIPT VERSION). Please read it?! And I would recommend another fanfic, too. It's called A Matt Mason Love Story: Beginning and it's by Piggyh6 and it's a really good story! Go read it and you'll love it! I know I did and she's really nice, too. Byeee! :P**_


	2. The Armory

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(if I did, I'd be awesome and Steven Spielberg!)_**

**_A/N: This is season 1 episode 2 of Falling Skies. I hope you enjoy and please favourite, follow, and/or review! Also let me know if you would like me to write any other sort-of fanfic. :) Enjoy! (:_**

**Jade's POV:**

**** Tom, Hal, Anthony, Jimmy, Click, Dai, and I are out to check out the armory. I'm glad we are out here because I can't stand to be cooped up all day. Too boring. Dai and Tom go ahead while we stay back to check it. I wish Captain Weaver would let us go ahead and get Ben back! It's Ben for crying out loud! We need him, but Weaver doesn't understand. I wonder if he has children, or had I guess I should say. Tom and Dai come back to where we are, which isn't really far so I don't see a point in going over there.

"Okay. Who's got the ball," said Tom. "Right here," Hal replies holding it up in the air like some trophy he just won. I'm not to crazy about sending Nemo out there as bait, but there's nothing else we can do. Tom's about to throw when Hal says,"Do you think you can throw it that far old man?"

"$5 million dollars says that you can't touch the front steps," says Tom.

"How about a stick of gum and you've got a bet,"Hal says cockily.

Hal goes up to Nemo and shows him the ball. Hal throws the ball a good distance, it's a really good throw. I'll admit it, he's not bad at throwing, but again, he did play lacrosse. Tom gives Hal a piece of gum while Hal takes it smirking. A piece of gum does sound good, but I don't want to ask. Nemo goes to retrieve the ball when a mech, all of a sudden, comes out from the side of the building. I want to go get Nemo back so, so bad, but I can't because I know it will screw it all up.

Then all of a sudden Jimmy runs out from where we are, and screams,"Nemo! Come back!"

Then the mech spots Jimmy and shines the blue lasers on him. They turn orange, ready to be fired at their target, but luckily Tom runs to Jimmy knocking him to the ground. Oh thank God! Jimmy is okay, but we might not be if we don't get out of here now! Why, Jimmy, why? Why'd you blow our cover. We all start to run away and head back to camp.

It's night and all the fighters get the houses while the civilians sleep in tents. It doesn't seem right to me, but I don't want to argue with Weaver. It would be disrespectful. While people are going to bed, I go to all the people that have kids, and tell them that they can sleep in the house I'm in. They don't refuse, so that's good. I let them sleep on the beds, the comfy sleeping bags, etc., while I sleep on the couch. Before I go to bed, I go to where Anne and Lourdes are.

"Hey, Anne,"I ask. Her and Lourdes look up at me. Man they look tired!

"Yes, Jade,"says Anne.

"Do you two want to sleep in the house I'm in? All of the kids that are here, that I know of, are in there sleeping and since you guys help out a lot, I was wondering if you would like to sleep in there, too,"I ask.

They nod and follow me to the house. I let Anne and Lourdes have these two extra blow-up mattresses I had for them to sleep on.

* * *

It's finally morning. Great... I wanted some more sleep, but I guess that's what our life is now. Everyone's already up and I go to talk to Hal when Tom and Matt come out of the house they were in. Hal explains why people have been coming up to him and asking him questions. It seems as though that the word got out about him seeing harnessed kids and they're wondering if they say their kid. I'd be wondering the same, but I wouldn't keep nagging him about it. We walk to where breakfast is when Matt whines.

"Aw, man! Oatmeal again,"questions Matt.

"You have a problem with it, Mattie? It's good for your brain,"I tell him. It's true, it's good for the brain. I don't have a problem with the oatmeal because I love it! Maybe that's why I love books and got straight A's so much, but I did read and study a lot along with it. That's why Ben and I made such a great couple and before that, friends. God! I miss him so, so much... Huh...

"We passed a Denny's. Maybe you can get a Grand slam," Hal adds in. It's funny, but I know what Matt's like in the morning and I don't want a death glare. So I just compose myself and listen.

"Bite me,"Matt says grumpily to Hal while Anthony says,"Not much of a morning person, are you, Matthew?"

I've never used Matt's real and full name. I usually call him Mattie or Mighty Matt, but sometimes I just call him Matt if I'm not in the mood to say it. I give everyone nicknames, not bad, but sort-of funny and cute nicknames. Ben was Benny Rabbit, Hal is The Halster, Tom is Professor T or The Grand Tom Master, and Weaver is The Head or Seriously Right. I can name them all! Everyone enjoys the nicknames I give them and most of them only like it when I call them that and no one else. I guess it makes me feel nice and special in a way.

I head to class with other older kids. Even though I am a fighter now, I still like to learn so I go to school. Uncle Scott teaches and he always makes it interesting. Well, in my opinion. Today he asked us to brainstorm about the skitters. We all raised our hands and gave some input on the subject. Then Uncle Scott calls my name.

"Whenever we dreamed of robots, we always imagined them to sort-of be basically like ourselves- a head, two arms, two legs. But the skitters have six legs, and their robots, the mechs, are bipedal. Why wouldn't they build robots that looked like themselves,"I ask.

Uncle Scott starts to talk while everyone else murmurs about my idea. Finally class is over and I o to the river to help take up the water to camp with Hal and Karen. Mike and Hal talk for a brief moment and then they start to walk away.

Before I do, I say," I hope we find Ricky for you, Mike and Ike." That's the nickname I gave him and it seems to always cheer him up a bit.

He just smiles and says," Thanks, Jade. You always know how to make a person smile or cheered up again."

"No problem, Mikey,"I say as I turn back around to walk with Hal and Karen again.

Lourdes comes up to us and asks Hal,"Hey! Do you need a hand?"

I feel bad for her because she has this massive crush on Hal and then Karen acts jealous about it. Hal says no and then Karen says," You can carry mine," as she hold them out to her.

Lourdes looks at her for a moment, then says,"Uh, oh. Okay."

Hal,"she's kidding."

Then Karen looks at Hal,"I am?"

"You are. Right," he asks. I know she wasn't because she seems to always be mean, sort-of, to Lourdes whenever she says or does something to Hal.

Lourdes and Hal start to talk and Lourdes says she was praying. Then Karen says to ask "the big guy" for an operational B-2 bomber loaded with nukes. That's not how it works, and Lourdes seems to agree since she says so. Karen and Hal walk away, but I stay put.

"Hey. After I put these up, you want to hang out or something, Lor-lor," I ask.

She smiles and says,"yah, sure. I'll be with Anne. That's where you can find me."

"Okay. See ya in a few, Lo-lo," I tell her. I usually have two nicknames for everyone so I can mix them around. I walk back to camp, but the jugs where they need to be, and then head towards the medical tent. That's where Anne is and Lourdes said that she's be there. I get there and we walk around camp, talking. We talk about before the invasion, boys, all the good stuff girls talk about. It's night time and I have to go on a mission with my "crew".

"Sorry Lo-lo, but I have to go. See you tomorrow, okay,"I ask. I really mean it, I feel bad about going. We've grown so close over the months. She's like a new addition to my family.

Lourdes smiles and says,"It's okay, Jade. See you tomorrow."

With that, we walk in different directions towards our destination. Jimmy's not going on this mission and I feel bad, but at least Click is coming with us. He's a good fighter.

We reach the armory and are inside when all of a sudden, Click is shot with bows twice. No! He was such a nice person. I go over to him with Anthony and check on him.

"C? It's okay. It's okay," Anthony and I try to calm him down. Then he takes one last breath and is dead. He'll be greatly missed. I shut his eyes with my fingers lightly. I put a hand on Anthony's shoulder. Him and Anthony were like brothers, if you didn't know that they weren't realted, you would've thought they were.

"Anthony? It's okay. I'm sorry. He's in a better place now. I'm sorry, Anth," I say to him.

Then we hear two male voices we've never heard before.

"Well, what do you want,"Tom asks.

Then the voice says,"Well... You... And your guns."

Crap! This guy is going to try to rob us of all our weapons. Hopefully they don't know about our camp, and I don't intend the to, either. Then there comes a sound of a mech. Great.

"Listen. You hear that? Now, you start firing, robot comes in. Whereas you don't do what we say, we will start picking you off without so much as a whisper. So you have a choice. Put down your guns and come with us," I don't trust this guy.

Then Tom replies," Why don't you shine a light on yourself. Let me see who I'm talking to?"

The guy answers and says," Why don't I shine a light on these two instead?" Crap! They caught Karen and Hal. Then he shines the light on his face and says," Put down your guns now, or these two get skewered." The guy looks weird. He looks like he hasn't showered in weeks and has long hair like a girl almost. We put down out guns while his "guys" or "gang" puts bags over our heads and leads us somewhere. They set us down in these seats and then take off the bags. It-it looks like an auditorium. How?

I hear a guy, that I suppose is Cueball, ask Billy, I guess that's his name, if he's ready to be dosed up. Then the guy, that looks girlish with the hair, ask," Any of you happen to be a board-certified microsurgeon, fix my brother?" He's his brother?! Everyone glances at my and the guy ask," So you know how? Can you help him?"

"I could, but I don't have the right materials and I don't think you do either,"I respond.

"You, you look kind-of young to be able to do that stuff. If you can't do that, then what use are you all anyways," he says," So where you from?"

Tom has his head down and says,"Cambridge." Oh thank God! He didn't tell the complete truth.

"So, what are you all family," the guy asks. No dummy, do we look related?! I really want to place a name to this douche. I guess I'll call him gurl for now. I'll throw in the 'u' instead of 'i' to make it more funny. "Well obviously not all." Finally he uses his brain!

"No. Just came together a couple months ago,"Tom says while still keeping his head down.

"You part of some resistance,"Gurl said.

"No,"Tom replied," Just a group of people trying to survive."

"Then where did you get the weaponry," Gurl asked.

"Dead cops, National Guard," Tom says.

"So, what do we got," Gurl asked his "followers"," Papa Smurf(Tom), sexy freedom-fighter girl(Karen), strapping young man(Hal), black... looks like a gangbanger(Anthony), a... oriental of some sort(Dai) and a young, pretty girl(me)." Great... I got called a young, pretty girl by Gurl. Awesome night so far, wouldn't ya say? No!..

"We'll take both the girls and the boy. The Black," Gurl asks his "followers". The say no and that's mean. They have no clue how awesome and nice Anthony is. "What about chinaman?"

"Asians are good at fixing things," I heard one guy say.

Then Gurl comes over to Tom with a sword prop and says," which brings us back to Papa Smurf." Then he says some other things and puts a gun to Tom's forehead. Heck no! Hal speaks up and tells them that we can get them more guns. Great, Hal! Thanks! You blew it!

They start to converse back and forth, and then Gurl grabs Hal and puts him on the floor. I hate this man! He tells us that he knows what we have and how many fighters and civilians we have. How does he know?! Then he says he's been watching us for two days. He bends down and puts a knife to Hal's throat. Now, I'm mentally beheading him in my mind. He picks Hal up by the hair and tells us the plan. He calls a girl, who I suppose is Maggie since he said Maggie, and she puts a bag over Hal's head and leads him somewhere.

We are all escorted out of the room with only Tom and Gurl still in there. After a while we are lead back into the auditorium, and Hal's back, but so is Anne. Not her too! I have no idea what these guys intentions are, but I'm guessing they're not good at all. Gurl and most of his "followers" leave but he leaves Billy, Maggie, and Cueball here.

After a while Billy looks at Karen and says,"Get up."

Maggie points her gun at Karen and says,"he's talking to you."

"I said, get up,"he exclaims.

Karen finally gets up, and he says," that's it. Now turn around. I want to see what we got."

Ugh! He's so disgusting. Karen turns around slowly as he says," Look at you. You are a pretty one. We're gonna have ourselves a good time, you know that?"

Then he looks at me and I guess he's about to tell me to get up when Maggie says,"Hey. Is Billy gonna live?"

Anne answers and then Billy starts to say something when Maggie shoots him and Cueball. She explains what happened when they grabbed her three months ago. I feel bad for her.

We head back to where camp was and I help to shoot at Gurl and his "gang". We fight for a while that a beamer, the space ships, comes. Gurl gets on the car and leaves his group behind and they get hit with the beamer's bomb it dropped. When we get back to where everyone else is, I heard that Weaver got him. Yes!

We are on the road for a while and then we find a school. It's called 'John F. Kennedy High School' and there are a lot of rooms for families and stuff. On the way there, I became friends with Maggie. She's a nice person and I don't get why people don't trust her. Sure she was with Pope, who I found out was Gurl's real name, but she was forced. I asked Weaver if it would be okay if I could share a room with her and Lourdes. He said that it was fine but to tell him if anything happened, and no one disagreed.

Now we are going to look for Ben. Finally! I want to find Ben, take that stupid harness off, and spend some time with my Benny Rabbit!

_**A/N: Hello? What did you think? Let me know what you thought about it of just review! Please favourite and/or follow! Thanks! Byeee! :P**_


	3. Prisoner of War

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(I watch the episode so I know what to write for the most part, just to let ya know.)**_

_**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy this part/chapter/what eva you call it! I feel like they are pretty sucky so far though. Please let me know if I can do something to improve or if my story is alright. Thanks! Also, check out my other Falling Skies fanfic. Byeee! :) Enjoy!**__**(:**_

**Jade's POV**

Today we are finally looking for Ben. We know where he is and we know he's safe, but harnessed. Along with Tom, Hal, and some others, we use our binoculars to look at Ben because, well, he's on the roof. I wish we could somehow get over there to finally get him, but we can't. Ben walks near the edge behind another harnessed girl and drops scraps of metal. What's that for anyways? He's pelted with dirt, but he still looks so adorable. Seeing the harness on his back makes me feel bad because there was nothing I could do to prevent that from happening.

"Ben's on the roof," Tom explains. Well no offense Tom, but DUH!

"Looks like they're scavenging scrap metal," says Hal. Another obvious thing. It wouldn't even take a monkey to figure that out, too obvious.

"That's exactly what they're doing," Tom says back to Hal.

"They flew here in spaceships and turned kids into slaves just to collect old toasters and copper wire," Maggie says questioningly, sort-of.

Tom says, to us,"Well, there must be _some _reason for it".

"You think they know what's happening to them," asks Hal. _I _hope not. I don't want them to remember it.

"I hope not," answers Tom. Good! He agrees with me, even though I didn't say it out loud.

"How many kids are you trying to grab," questions Anthony. I want to grab all of them, they shouldn't be through that until they die controlled by them. Call me crazy, but, even though I hate the skitters, they are sort-of cute. I know, crazy right?

"As many as we can,"Tom answers.

A mech comes with another group. How many do they freakin' have?! It's like an army of the world. Poor kids, especially the little ones. I would be so so heartbroken if that happened to Jace or Matt.

Anthony says,"Okay, let's see what we're up against". Tom then hands Anthony the binoculars for him to see.

"Okay, we got two mechs," Anthony starts to say. Great... Two mechs..."patrolling in the front of the building."

"And there's that one behind the back," Hal tells us.

"Skitter by the collection bin," Karen says along with everyone else listening. We need every detail about what's where and stuff. I wish that I had a huge gun to just take all of the mechs and skitters out so we can get Ben and the other harnessed children.

"And another one inside the building," Anthony says.

"Six of us, five of them. I like those odds," Tom says. Like it's good... Most of them are mechs and we still don't know how to kill the skitters that much yet. These are NOT good odds AT ALL.

"All right, we do this now- tired as we are, low on ammo, low on supplies- I mean losing Click was enough, wasn't it," Anthony says. It was enough losing Click. As I grew to know him, he was such a great guy, and then a couple days later, Pope and his "followers" kill him. Oh, he'll pay! Big time!

"That's my son over there," Tom explains.

"I know. But we may only get one shot at this. Okay, Tom," Anthony says. He's right, we ONLY have one shot at this and intend it to be the right shot. "They're going to be here tomorrow and the day after that".

"Okay. How do we do this," Tom asks.

That's when I hear a gasp and see that it was Karen. She accidently knocked a piece on tile over and it plummets to the ground. Great! Just what we needed! A mech shooting at us now, well the top of the building actually because we are not in sight of it, as we run away. I don't want to leave, but we have to. We run and then we walk back to the school. After for about an hour it seemed, we finally reach the school. After all of that commotion, I just want some sleep but I probably have to do something. Knowing Weaver, I will. As we walk into the building, Anne walks up to us, well Tom really.

"Welcome home," Anne says.

"Love what you've done with the place,"Tom jokes. I love it how we can still have fun even in the middle of all of this. But I think something else is happening between Tom and Anne. You can totally see it, but I don't want to mention it to anyone. That would be annoying, I guess.

"Did you find Ben," Anne asks.

"Ben and a dozen others, yeah"Tom says casually.

"Is he alright," Anne asks, again but different question.

"He's alive,"that's all Tom says. I zone out of the conversation then I hear Jason calling me.

"Jade?! Jade," Jason says while running towards me. He catches up and is out of breath.

"Yes, Jace," I ask him.

"Captain Weaver wants to talk to you," he finally gets out.

"Okay. Thanks, Jace! See you in a few squirt. 'Kay,"I say to him as I give him a hug. I let go and walk away towards Weaver's "office". I knock on the door as I walk in a bit since the door was already open.

"Jade," Weaver asks.

"You wanted to see me, sir,"I ask as he nods when I finishes.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be with Tom, Hal, the usual and you're going to go help to try to help Ben," Weaver says. Yes! Ben! Ben! Ben! That's all I think. I could possibly have my Benny Rabbit back soon. I say,"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

He nods and says,"Yes. You're dismissed."

I leave and go to find Jace and Matt. I pass what should be the school announcement board but is full of pictures. I wonder what it's for, but then I notice signs saying 'please help to reunite us' and that stuff. I haven't seen any of the kids before so I'm guessing they're either harnessed or dead. I'd rather say harnessed, I hate to say it, but it would be better on the families because we could get them off, I hope.

I keep walking and hear Matt and Jason playing a game outside with some other kids. I sit on the bench while I watch them in amusement. I miss those days, being kids and not having a clue on what's happening in the world. That'd be nice to have right now, or to not have it at all. Jason finally notices me and walks over.

"Hey, Jace. Why aren't you playing with them," I asked.

"Can you join," he asks while putting on his puppy dog face. He know that doesn't work on me, but I always end up giving in.

"Of course. What are you guys playing," I asked.

"We were playing 'red light, green light', but we are about to play either tag or soccer," He says.

"Sounds fun, Jace," We play for a while and then Tom comes in and calls me.

I know what that means. I grab my gun and I give Jason a kiss on his head. We walk down the hallway and look at the board for who we should look for. We finally get to where the harnessed kids are and we have a perfect plan. I hope it works. It's day time now and I'm at the entrance of a building with Hal and Karen. We sit there for what seems like ages and a mech passes which makes it more scary. The we hear the explosion and that's our cue.

"They must have Ben," Karen says. They better have him! Or at least someone...

"Let's go," Hal says.

We run out of the building and see a mech shooting an explosive at Tom. So we start to shoot at the mech. Bad idea... The mech starts to chase after us, while it's on the roof, as we run in the other direction. Then the mech jumps off of the roof in front of us. Great! I don't want to be killed! I don't want to be killed! That's all I think when all of a sudden the mech stuns us. I feel... Powerless. Weak. Cold. After a while, I start to come into consciousness. I open my eyes and see Hal and Karen still unconscious. I try to wake Karen up first but she won't budge.

Then I crawl over to Hal and shake him awake. Finally someone wakes up! That's when two harnessed kids come out and walk towards Karen. Ben? Ben?! I see him. Him and another harnessed kids drag Karen away as Ben looks right at us. Us. Hal and I try to get up, but the effects haven't warred off yet. As Ben and another harnessed kid drags Karen away, a mech shows up with a skitter and five harnessed kids. Hal reaches for his gun, or what's left of it.

The skitter points it's long finger at us and then towards the kids. We look at the kids confused and that's when the mech points its gun at the kids and shoots them. No!

"No! No!," that's all Hal and I can scream as the mech shoots them.

Then they're dead, lying on the ground in each other's blood. What a sad way of dying... The skitter and the mech let us go for some reason. Hal and I get up, trying really hard, and we start to walk towards the direction of the school. By the way we're walking, it'll take us a long, long time. That's when we hear Tom.

"Dad," Hal says.

Tom runs up to us saying our names as both of us sort-of drop to the ground. Hal explains what happened and they converse back and forth a little. Tom gets up and helps Hal and I walk back to camp. We finally get there, but it takes forever because Hal and I are slowing Tom down. We finally got the hang of it, but it was by the time we got back to the school. I walk into the infirmary to see if we got Ben back, but it's not. It's Ricky, Mike's son. I'm glad we go Mike's son back and all, but I still wish that we got Ben back. I'm also sad that they took Karen, but Hal is more devastated about it. Oh boy, this will be a long, long time.I'm going to try to comfort him, but I don't know if it will work. I walk towards his room and knock.

"Come in,"he says. It sounds like he was crying and when I walk in, it turns out he was. I walk over to him and sit next to him. I give him a huge hug.

"Hey. You okay, Halster," I ask while using his nickname to try to make him feel better. I hear him do a quick chuckle as we break our hug.

"Well don't badger me with answers" I say and I get another chuckle out of him.

He smiles and says,"You always know how to make a person feel better, J."

"J? Is that my nickname now," I ask.

"Yah. I guess and it fits you," Hal says while smiling.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, the Halster. You know what? The Halster almost sounds like the hamster," I say while getting an even bigger chuckle and smile out of him.

"It does," I exclaim and he laughs louder.

"I'm doing good, J, but I don't want to die from laughter. Thanks. See you tomorrow, J," he says as I get up and walk towards the door.

"Bye, the hamster," I say and he laughs again as I exit.

Right outside the door was Tom. Was he eavesdropping?

"Was that Hal laughing," He asks.

"Yep," I say while popping the 'p'.

"Thanks so much, Jade. He needed that because of what's happening," he says.

"I know. Glad I could help, Tom. You know what my number is when ya need me,"I say and then Tom chuckles. Is it Mason chuckle day?

"Well see you tomorrow, Tom," I say.

"Bye," he says as he opens the door to their room. By their room, I mean the Mason's lair.

**_A/N: What did you guys think? Was it good, okay, bad, two thumbs up, two thumbs down,etc,? Let me know and please, please, please review! Also, let me know if you want me to write another fanfic(Divergent, Matched, etc.) and if you do, let me know if you want me to write it as a script, story, or both(but as separate ones). Thanks! Byeee! :P_**


	4. Grace

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES (I'd be awesome! Blah, blah, blah...)**_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, first I didn't have enough time to watch the episodes to update, and I was grounded from the computer, so... Yah... STORY TIME! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Jade's POV:**

I heard that the skitter finally awoke and everyone's watching it curiously. I follow Anne, Weaver, and some others towards the hospital area as they bring the skitter there, which is also in a cage. When Tom show up, it automatically flips! It starts to bang its hands at the cage towards Tom as we try to get it into the cage. Boy it's not happy to see Tom at all!

"I remember you, too," Tom says to the skitter.

I have no clue what's going to happen next, and Rick is still sleeping. I hope he's okay because Mike risked a lot to get him back, plus it's his only family left. Seeing Rick makes me think of Ben for some reason. Maybe because he's harnessed also? No clue, but I already care for Rick too because of Mike.

I just stay with Anne for the day since there's nothing to do, and her and Michael talk about Rick. Tom comes in and Anne leaves with him as Mike sits down next to Rick. I walk over to Mike and put a hand on his shoulder for reassuring.

"He's going to be okay, Mike. I feel it."

"Thanks, Jade. I hope your feeling is right," Mike replies.

He looks up at me and I smile so he feels a bit better. I walk out of the room because I have to go on a quick mission with my usual group and Pope. Why do we have to bring Pope? Can we even trust him? I mean, come on!

We've been walking for like ever, and Pope and Anthony are having an argument about whatever.

"Don't listen or pay attention to him, Anthony! He's just a low life who has nothing better to do! Don't listen to him because trust me, you're a great guy unlike him," I yell ahead towards Anthony. He smiles but Pope isn't happy.

"Why don't you just keep that pretty mouth of yours closed," Pope shoots back.

"Yah? Why don't you make me," I say back and he goes silent like he heard nothing.

I hear Tom and Hal talk about Karen and how Hal's doing. Hal tries to act tough, but he doesn't fool me. I see that in his eyes that he's not doing to great and that he's still sensitive on the subject. I feel bad for him, I really do. I know how he feels. You know, about Ben and everything... I just want to get him back really, really soon.

I soon hear Pope say that he knew he smelled something off. And guess what?! He was right! There are some skitters sleeping in a little group upside down. Weird!

"So, they fly across the universe and wipe mankind and they sleep like bats," Hal says. Sleep like bats. That's actually funny. Well to me anyways since it doesn't take much to make me laugh, but I have to contain myself so I don't wake them up.

"At least they're sleeping and not having group sex," Pope admits. Can he make this even more uncomfortable?! Ugh!..

"I didn't think they slept during the day at all," Tom adds on,"They're not nocturnal."

Then Pope adds on to what Tom said by saying that he guesses that they caught a pile of shut-eye whenever and wherever they can.

"Just like soldiers anywhere," Tom states.

Dai comes back and tells us where some mechs are, then we walk to a bike shop. It's full of motorcycles and stuff for that stuff. I sort-of don't know how to ride one, but Hal's teaching me a little. Until I absolutely know how, I ride with one of the guys. Dai and Pope walk towards the back to do something, and I got a horrible feeling about Dai being alone with Pope. I don't trust him and I never will.

We all hear a loud noise and then see Pope ride off on a bike. Great! Just great! We rush to go check on Dai and sure enough, he was on the floor. Tom helps him up as we hear Hal running back towards us because he went to look for Pope, but no sign I guess. Which is good since I don't want anything to deal with him, at all!

"What is it? Pope," Tom asks.

"Only what he left behind. He blew up that skitter nest," Hal replies while out of breathe.

"Where's your bike," Dai asks Hal.

"I ditched it after I saw what's coming up the road," Hal replies while walking us towards the door to see what he's talking about. "Kids, harnessed kids, heading our way."

Sure enough, some harnessed kids start to walk up towards the building holding guns. Crap! We position our guns but Tom says to hold our fire and that there must be a skitter near by. The harnessed kids start to shoot at us and hit Dai in the leg along with my arm.

"You okay," Tom asks Dai and I.

"I've been better," I say.

I get on one of the bikes with Hal and we, and Anthony, drive through the glass thing back towards camp. We finally get back and Hal takes me to Anne before he goes back to help Dai to Anne because of his leg.

"Well, it's a clean shot. It went through so all we have to do is patch it up," Anne reassures me.

I nod as she gets the materials she needs and starts to fix me as my parents and brother come in.

"Are you okay," My mom says as they rush over to me.

"Yah, mom. Just a like wound. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm fine," I say to ease them a bit.

Doesn't work so I change the subject.

"So what did you do today, Jace," I ask him.

"Nothing much. I was worried about you and it was boring without you here," he replies.

"Well I'm okay and being fixed. You didn't have fun? Did you spend time with Matt or anyone?"

"Yah. A bit, but still... You're back and that's what matters now," he says.

Anne is finally done so I grab Jason into a hug and kiss him on his head. I let him go and get up as I grab my parents into a hug.

"Hey. I'm fine. Why don't we go help and prepare dinner," I say to them as I let them go.

"Okay sweety," my mom says.

We walk to the room we use as the cafeteria and help to prepare the food. An hour or so pass and people start to line up for food. I'm glad my mom taught me how to cook so the 2nd Mass. doesn't have to starve of hunger 'cause the food is bad. Even with the invasion and what life is like now, we should still be able to enjoy some things. Right?

Everyone has their food finally and my parents, Jason, and I sit down with the Masons, Anne, Lourdes, Dai, etc. to eat. We all grab each others hands as Lourdes says a prayer. She finishes and we all say 'amen' and eat. The food was better than usual and we actually had some real bread, even if it was from Pope.

We finish eating and head back to our rooms to get rest for the next day. I hope either tomorrow or the next day we finally get Ben back and that he actually remembers us unlike Rick. That would break my heart even more along with his family. I lot him once and I don't intend to lose him again.

**_A/N: Bad? Good? Descent? Let me know! I'll try to update tomorrow again and let me know if you have any ideas for my other fanfic on Falling Skies or if you want me to start another fanfic. Just let me know! Nighty night! Zzzzzz :)_**


	5. Silent Kill

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(I'd be amazing and super talented, creative, etc.)**_

_**A/N: STORY TIME! :) Enjoy(:**_

**Jade's POV:**

Since I didn't have anything better to do, I just stayed with Anne and Lourdes. When I'm with them, it feels like I can tell them anything. Literally. But what scares me is that Anne says that Ben might not make it or he'll be different like Rick. I really hope that's not the case at all. Hal, Tom, and Maggie come into the room with bags of medication Hal and Maggie went to scout for.

Anne starts to talk with Tom about something while I'm just sitting down curiously watching the skitter. It's fascinating, yet... Scary? I hear Tom say that Anne wants him to know that Ben could die. I don't want that to happen. As Tom leaves, I get up and say 'good night' to Anne as I start to walk through the door.

I just head to where I'm staying for now, to think and rest. I've done nothing really productive today, yet I'm tired. I want to think about what could go wrong with Ben and so many other things.

I walk into my room and quickly change then slide into bed. I'm thinking about Ben. His smile, his nerdiness, his body, everything. That's the last thing I thought of till I drifted off to a heavy, deep sleep. It's strange because my dream consisted of him. The day we first met, our first kiss, our relationship and bond we had with each other and each other's family. I wake up from the nice dream by being shaken awake by Hal.

"What do you want," I ask Hal annoyed.

"Someone's not a morning person," he says back.

"Shut up, Hal. What is it? What do you want?"

"To bring your big, lazy butt with me and my dad to talk to Captain Weaver about getting Ben back. You in or out."

"Just give me a minute to get dressed the hamster," I say while getting an annoyed noise from him.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It sounds exactly like your other nickname the Halster," I say.

"It's kind of annoying, J."

"Okay, okay. I won't call you that anymore. Just get out so I can get dressed. Okay?"

"What ever you say, J. I'll be right outside that door," Hal says as he starts to walk towards the door.

I quickly change into real clothes and walk out of the room. I walk with Hal and Tom to Weaver's office, then Tom opens the door with us following him like a "crew".

"We just got the report from the recon team. The other group of harnessed kids didn't come back last night. Ben's group is still there, but we don't know for how long. Drugs are ready. We want to move," Tom informs Weaver.

"Show me what you got," Weaver says as he sits down for us to talk.

"Okay. There's a mech here. We rip out this window, eight go in. We assume that the noise wakes up the skitters and draws the mech. The mech comes around. It gets blown up right here. Inside, we've got two men on this door facing the hallway- continuous fire once the skitters show up. That leaves six men in the room to kill the skitters," Tom explains to Weaver taking him step by step on our plan.

I don't think it'll work, but you never know. I guess...

"Hard to time that," Weaver states.

"Grab the kids, get them back out that window, and we disappear into the woods," says Tom.

"Tom, in battle, the more important the objective, the easier it is to overlook flaws in the plan. Now, if the skitters break through into the room or circle around outside to intercept you, you fail," Weaver explains. Thank you! But also thanks for the negative part of it...

"I can except those risks," states Tom.

"It's not just your risk. It's the team's risk, and it's Ben's risk. What happens to him if the three of you get yourselves killed," asks Weaver.

Tom looks at me and Hal, and then Weaver start to say,"Now, with your plan, the first thing that you do is you wake the skitters up. There goes your tactical advantage. You want to keep them asleep as long as possible."

"Hmm. What if, um... what if we keep them asleep the whole time? 'Cause, like, there's just that one mech there during the day. So we send the recon team in. They break the lock on the back door. Then tonight they come in, and just one guy goes in alone. You know, he goes in, goes to Ben's room, kills the skitter wile it's asleep," Hal says. That's actually not a bad plan. It could really work.

"They're not that easy to kill," says Tom.

"Well, _you_ did it. Almost," Hal says back to Tom.

"Getting in and out quietly is your best bet. Probably your _only _bet. Figure it out," Weaver says to all of us.

We all leave and Hal and Tom start to talk about it. I don't care what the plan is, as long as we get Ben back, then it doesn't matter. Hal and Tom go to talk with Uncle Scott as I go off to find my brother and parents. My parents are walking around laughing and talking while my brother is playing a game with some other kids, so I just decide to go to my room and read.

I look through my books and decide to read 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens which Tom picked. I'm a quarter through it when I hear a screeching noise in my head. It's, It's painful and annoying. What's happening to me?

Then that's when I hear someone yelling. I follow the screaming till I come to the hospital area to find Dr. Harris on the floor dead. What happened? How'd he die? My question was answered when Anne said that the skitter killed him. The-the skitter killed him? Dumbo!

Weaver and Anne sort-of argue about the skitter, so I just let them be while going back to my room. Tomorrow I want to talk to Anne about what I heard in my head.

I wake up to my parent arguing. Not again! I get up quickly, and luckily I don't have to worry about changing because I accidently feel asleep in my clothes from yesterday, and slip out of the room without being noticed. I'm walking down the halls as I hear my name being called. I turn around and see that it's Lourdes.

"Yes?...," I say to her as she catches up to me.

"We are having a baby shower for Sarah tonight. I was wondering if you could come," Lourdes says to me.

"Of course I'd love to come. Sarah is really nice, I like her."

"Thanks. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you there. See you later, alligator."

"In a while crocodile," I respond to her as she starts to walk away to prepare the thing I guess.

I just walk around talking with some people and sitting outside. It's really pretty out, I miss days like this. I walk back inside to Anne, but I knock on the door before walking in.

"What is it, Jade," Anne asks me.

"I want to talk to you about something. I, I heard a screeching noise in my head yesterday."

She looks up from what she's doing at looks at me.

"What kind of noise?"

"Just a screeching noise. It was weird because it happened right before I heard Dr. Harris yelling. What do you think it was," I explain to her.

"I don't know. I'll look into it though. Let-"

We are interrupted by Hal and Tom coming in. I guess they have a plan and they sure do. They explain it to us and they talk to each other about it until Anne asks Hal to open the hatch. She brings a bowl of water there and says she doesn't want Hal to risk everything on a theory. She grabs the electric stick and sticks it on the skitter.

As it's still having the side affects of it, Anne opens to the door to the cage and drives the knife thing she had into its mouth. Then the skitter drops to the bottom of the cage dead. We stare at Anne shocked as she walks out of the room and Tom follows her.

It's finally night time and we go to the hospital to get Ben. We hide behind a car as Tom fastens to dead harness on Hal for safe measures as they go through the plan. They have a father-son moment before Hal goes into the building.

Minutes have passed and Tom just gives up so Tom, Maggie, and I go in there to look and check for him. We finally find the room as we see Hal having his hand and knife in the skitter's mouth. I see a shot and I take it with the crossbow, then Hal finishes it off. Tom and I go to Ben and check on him.

I want to get that freaking ugly harness off of him so, so bad right now. Dai and Anthony bring the truck to us as we load the harnessed kids onto it. We get to the school and we immediately take the to Anne for the de-harnessing. We do Ben first and I'm glad he's still breathing. They do the rest as I check on them and Ben.

After it's finished, I find out that we lost one and Anne is really upset.

I walk up to her and say,"Anne? It's okay. I know it's sad and hard, but he's in a better place now. And we also have a baby shower to attend. Okay?"

She just nods and we go to the auditorium to where it is. After a while, I go back to the hospital to check on Ben. As I walk in, I see Hal, Matt, and Tom by him. I grab a chair and sit next to them. We wait and wait for a while. Anne comes in and Tom goes to talk to her. That's when we hear Ben wake up.

Hal calls Tom over to us and Ben recognizes them. That's great!

He looks at me and says,"Who is she?"

What?.. He doesn't remember me?

"Oh come one, Ben. You know who she is," Hal says.

"Sorry, but I don't. I've never met her before."

They look at me with sadness in there eyes. I don't like it when people feel sympathy for me.

"I, I got to go. See you guys tomorrow," I say as I quickly get up.

He doesn't remember me... That's all I can think on my way back to my room. I can't hold my emotions anymore and start to bawl. Instead of going into my room, I slid down the lockers to the floor holding my legs as I dig my face in them.

_**A/N: What do you think?! Let me know! Byeee! :P**_


	6. Sanctuary Part 1 and 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (You know the reason why. Durrr)**_

_**A/N: STORY TIME! :) Enjoy (:**_

**Jade's POV:**

I wake up in my cot wondering how I got there. I look up to see Hal hovering over me.

"What the heck, Hal?!"

"Sorry. I saw you asleep outside your room and put you in your cot," Hal explains.

"Thanks. Why are you here? Why aren't you with Ben," I say. As I say Ben, I feel as though the tears will come right back.

"I wanted to check up on you. You okay," he asks will wiping my check. I guess I cried a tear then.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can see it. I tried to help him to remember you, but..."

"Nothing," I say finishing his sentence.

"Yah... Sorry."

"It's okay. At least you tried. It's not like you harnessed him. It's not like you made him forget! It's not like-" I say as I start to break down into tears again.

Hal pulls me into a tight hug and strokes my hair.

"I know it's hard, J. We'll make him remember. I know it."

"Thanks," I say as I pull back wiping my tears away.

"Sorry. I got tears all over your clothes," I say as I notice the wet spot on his jacket.

"Eh... It's okay."

We get up and walk out of the room to get breakfast. I get my food and see that Hal is walking over to a table that his family is at. WHich happens to have Ben. He notices that I'm not walking with him and looks back at me.

"You coming," Hal asks and it happens to get Ben's attention.

I look away from Ben to Hal and say,"I'm going to eat outside. Thanks though."

I slightly smile at him and walk outside. I've been hurt so much in my life, but it hasn't hurt as much as Ben not remembering me but everyone else. I don't get it and it hurts so much...

**Ben's POV:**

I go eat breakfast with my dad and Matt. It feels great to be back and have that stupid harness off. The only thing I don't like is that people look at me weird, like I'm a threat. It's uncomfortable and strange.

We have been eating for a little bit when I hear Hal says something to someone. I look up to see the same girl there staring at me, but looks away at says that she'll eat outside since it's nice out. She's really pretty and Hal says stuff about her to get my memory back I guess. I don't remember anything about her and I feel bad.

"Who is she again," I ask Hal as he sits down next to me.

"You guys were really close and you guys did a lot of stuff together. You guys dated and stuff. You guys really cared for each other and stuff."

"Hm... I feel bad that I don't remember." It's true. I do feel really bad.

"It's okay, Ben. Give it time and try your best to remember," he says back before he takes another bite of his oatmeal.

I finish mine off and try to look for her. Then I hear someone yelling. I look around and see her being at gun point in the head by a guy. What's going on?!

**Jade's POV:**

I was outside eating when I heard Anne yell. That's when I saw a guy and his wife and son come out of the school. People are running after him and he sees me. I don't know why but he grabs me and puts an arm around my shoulders while holding a gun at my head. Crap!

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot her!"

I see them starting to slow down and that's when I notice the worried look on Tom's, Hal's, Jason's, my parent's, and even Ben's face. He starts to back away while holding me and I take a shot by stomping on his foot. He lets out a painful noise, then I elbow him in the stomach. He doesn't let me go yet, but I keep trying. That's when I notice his grip on my shoulder is tightening and is slightly choking me.

I can barely breathe. I grab his arm with both my hands to try to get free.

"Let her go! You're choking her," I hear Tom yell at him.

I breathe slower and slower as the air can't get to my lungs. I decide to take him off guard and pretend I passed out. I close my eyes and let my body got limp. That's when he finally lets go and runs away with his family. That's when I grab my gun from my back pocket and start to chase after them.

Then I hear Tom, Weaver, Hal, and Mike catching up to me.

"Take Jade back to the school for Dr. Glass to check on her," Weaver tells Hal.

"But I want to help," I start to say but Weaver, Mike, and Tom run off to catch them.

Hal walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder,"Come on, Jade."

I reluctantly nod and we walk back. Everyone are watching us for some reason, then that's when I see Ben curiously staring at me. I try to ignore it, but I just miss his pretty green eyes and I just love him. I love him...

We walk to the hospital room and I see that Anne has a cut on her lip.

"Oh my gosh, Anne! Are you okay," I ask as I walk over to her.

"I'm fine, Jade. Are you okay though? Have you, you know, heard anything in a while," she asks.

I look over and see Hal giving a confused look. "No. It's a long story Hal."

"Okay. I have to go rest, I have sentry duty tonight," he says as he starts to move towards the door.

"Yah? You have fun with that," I shoot at him.

"Whatever, J!"

"J," Anne asks.

"His nickname for me. You can call me J if you want."

She nods and starts to get back to what she was doing. I just stay in there and hang out with her while reading my book. After a while, Hal comes in and tells Anne that he's worried about Ben. That he's different and everything. He leaves and I follow him.

"What do you mean he's different," I ask Hal as I catch up with him.

"Oh. You heard our conversation? Well... He's just acting different and everything," explains Hal.

"Where is he," I ask.

"He should be in our room. If not, outside I suppose."

"Okay. Thanks, Hal," I say as I start to walk towards their room.

I get there and knock. I hear a 'come in' and I open the door.

"Ben?"

"Yah," Ben says as he turns around. "Oh, hey. Your name's Jade, right?"

"Yah. Hal tell you?"

"Yah. So what do you want," he asks me.

"I want to help you remember me," I say as I look down at the floor while fiddling with my hands a bit.

I think he walked up to me, like he's right in front of me because I feel someone's breath on me. I look up and see him looking at me.

"Do you, do you really not remember me?"

"Sorry, but no," he states while still holding my gaze.

I missed his voice, eyes, and everything.

"I know you don't remember me not one bit, but I really missed you, Ben."

"I'm sure if I remembered you, I would've really missed you too. By the things Hal told me, you seemed like such a sweet person. I still can't stop thinking why someone like you would go for someone like-," he starts to say but I cut him off.

"Because you're an amazing person, Ben. Why can't you see that?"

"Maybe because I was used to every girl falling for my brother."

I couldn't help myself so I just hugged him. He hugs me back, but he didn't at first.

"Well, I'm not like most girls."

"I figured such," he says.

I pull back and stare into his amazing green eyes as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes, Jade."

"And you do, too, Ben," I say back to him. "You want to go grab a snack?"

"Sure."

We walk to the cafeteria and look at the granola bars. Then a man pushes Ben a bit.

"Why don't you just take one and get out of here," says the guy.

"What's your problem?"

"I'm not standing in line with this razorback. Ones like him are going to be one of the reasons the skitters are coming."

"Why don't you shut up," I shoot back at him.

"Who's going to make me? You?"

"No I am," Hal says as him and Maggie walk up to us.

I look at Ben and see that he's uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Ben. Do you just want to go," I ask he.

He nods so we sneak our way over to the door. He tells me that he needs to talk to his dad, so we walk to his room. I lean back onto the lockers while Ben and Tom talk alone. They come out and we walk to the cafeteria for an announcement I suppose. Tom says that he's sending Ben and Matt with Terry Clayton.

After he's done talking, I walk up to him and say that I want to go too. He doesn't decline because he figured that I'd want to go with Ben, Matt, and Jason.

It's finally morning and Jason and I have our stuff packed for the thing. No one knows this, but I have a gun and a knife in my bag because I'm sort-of uneasy about him. It's also just for some other precaution measures. We meet up with Ben and Matt before we go and find out that Hal's coming with us. We start to walk and I'm holding Matt's and Jason's hands. We've walked for about 30 minutes and Jason is getting tired.

"You want a piggy back ride, Jace?"

He looks at me and nods happily. I bend down as he climbs onto my back. I get back up and start to walk again. I hear Ben and Hal talking behind me. Do they know that I can hear them? They're right behind me talking about me. Oh, well...

We finally arrive at the place and I notice that Jason fell asleep. We're shown to where we are staying and I lay Jason down. I lay down next to him and curl up to him. When I'm around, but our parents aren't, he likes to cuddle up with me.

It's morning and we head down for breakfast. I heard that Ben helped and he sets a plate in front of me. I look up and smile at him as I say 'thank you' and he smiles back. Ben sits next to me while Jason sits on the other side of me. We eat and they go out and play some soccer. I suck at soccer so I grab my drawing pad and a pencil. I sit down on the grass and draw.

Then there's a shadow covering me and I look up to see a boy looking at me.

"Can I help you?"

"It depends. You have a boyfriend," he asks me.

"It's complicated, but yes."

"So you wouldn't go out with me?"

"Nope. Judging by your looks and how you were talking, I would say you used to be one of those dumb jocks that thought he could get any girl he wanted and only have a small vocabulary." After I say that, he looks really taken back and angry.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to hit on another girl?"

That made him even more angry, but he finally goes away. I guess Ben noticed this because I see him come up to me. He sits down next to me kind-of worn out by the game.

"What did he want," asks Ben.

"Asking if I had a boyfriend, blah blah blah."

"What did you say to him?"

"That he looked like he was one of those dumb jocks that had a small vocabulary and who thought that he could get any girl he wanted. Then he got angry and just stood there, so I asked if he was going to just stand there like an idiot or go hit on another girl."

Ben chuckles and then turns sort-of serious again. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yah, but he doesn't remember me," I respond hoping he'll catch on.

"Oh, okay," he says.

I don't think he caught on, so I say,"I was talking about you, idiot."

"Oh! You were? Umm... Would it be okay if I umm..."

"Yes, Ben?"

"Would it be okay if we went on a date to, you know, help with my memory and stuff?"

"I'd love to, Ben," I respond as we both smile.

It's night and we are at the table eating dinner. Rick acts weird and says,"how can you eat their food," to Ben. Ben says 'excuse me', but Rick looks back at the table. Ben gets up and leaves and I told Hal that I got it, so I get up and follow Ben.

"You okay?"

Ben turns around and faces me. "Yah. I'm just tired of Rick being weird and the looks people give me like I'm a freak."

I walk up to Ben and grab his face in my hands and say,"Ben, you're not a freak at all. Don't listen to them, okay?"

He looks me in the eyes and says 'okay' before we give each other a hug. We pull apart and go upstairs with everyone else to go to sleep. It's the middle of the night when I feel someone shaking me awake.

"Wh-what's going on," I ask who's waking me up.

"Clayton and his team made an alliance with the skitters to give kids to them," Ben says.

I get up and pack the stuff, then I wake up Jason. We start to go down the stairs and one of the girls starts to scream that we're leaving. We reach outside as the guys are chasing after us. I tell Ben to take Jason as I kneel behind the truck with Hal, Mike, and Rick. Mike tells us to get Rick and the others back to the 2nd Mass. I know what this means, he's going to sacrifice himself for us to escape.

"I'm not going to leave you, Mike," I say to him.

"Take care of Rick for me."

"I promise, Mike, I promise," I say to him as I feel some tears coming on.

I grab Rick and start to run then I get shot in the leg. Crap! Rick and Hal help me to catch up with everyone else and I hate that I'm slowing them down. Then we hear a long shot and I know Mike is dead. I turn to Rick and give him a hug as I say that I was sorry.

I let go and we start to run again. The sun is starting to come out after we've been walking for a long time. Ben's been helping me walk with my arm around his neck and his around my waist. Jason is holding my hand because he's sad that I got hurt. We finally get to a house for us to stay at for a bit.

Ben helps me onto a couch as Lourdes checks my leg out. She wraps it up and I look up to see Ben leaving. Where's he going? It's been about 30 minutes since he left and we hear Clayton. Crap! He found us! Hal and Clayton start to talk and Hal shoots at them. I get up and get my gun from my bag to help Hal.

I get on the opposite side of Hal and then we hear Pope telling us to keep our heads down. They start to shoot at each other when all of a sudden we hear Tom. Tom tells us to come on out and we do as they check us and grab our weapons. I hold Jason's hand as we start to walk back, or for me, limp back.

We get there and Clayton says to put us in the stables when all of a sudden there's a gun shot. Weaver, Dai, and some others come out fully armed and aiming their guns at them.

"So what was your next step, Tom, 'cause I was maybe thinking-" Clayton says as he pulls a gun out aiming it at Hal. Tom shoots him, thank the lord. Ben comes out of the building calling his dad.

We get back to the school and Anne patches me up before we go to Mike's ceremony/funeral. I'm standing next to Rick, Ben, and Jason, then Dai hands the folded flag to Rick. Lourdes starts to sing and Ben and I tell Rick that we're sorry. Rick says it's in their nature, the humans. Ben grabs my hand and drags me away with him. Luckily Jason is with our parents so he doesn't have to be dragged with us.

"You okay, Ben," I ask as he's still dragging me to his room.

"Yah, it's just Rick. He acts so weird and he freaks me out. Also, I promised a date," he says while opening the door to his room. There's a little blanket on the floor with a candle lit with a basket and two plates. I walk in as he closes the door behind us.

"I don't know how to do a date, but does this work?"

"It's perfect. You didn't have to do all of this, anything with you would've been perfect," I reply.

We sit down across from each other and talk about things that could help him. He says it's helping a bit and I'm glad. I come up with a crazy way that might help, it's really cliche.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"This might be too fast or whatever but could I do something to help you gain your memory? It might work, it might not. Can I try?"

"Sure."

I move right next to him and I kiss him.

**Ben's POV:**

She says she might know a way to help more, so I let her try. She scoots next to me and before I know it, she's kissing me. She's actually right, I feel some memories coming back. Ones of her. Our first kiss, how we met, our relationship. She seems like she's going to move away to ask if it helped, but I don't want her stop. I grab her waist and I guess she notices I remember and she moves her hands into my hair.

I start to kiss her more. More passionate? I slightly lean forward which makes her start to lay on the floor. Then we hear a knock on the door and break apart. We smile at each other.

"I remember now," I say to her as the door opens revealing Hal.

"You do?"

"Yes, I remember you now. Everything," I reply.

"Told you to just give it time and that you'd remember," Hal says.

"Yah, well you don't know what we did for him to remember," Jade mumbles so only I can hear.

We both chuckle with Hal giving us a confused look.

"Well, I better get to my room, Benny Rabbit. See you guys tomorrow," Jade says as she gets up.

"Bye," I say as she just opens the door.

"What's with the huge grin," Hal asks.

"Nothing. Just the memories," I say as I get into my cot.

"Okay, sure," Hal says with a smirk on his face as Matt and dad come in. I go to bed thinking about that kiss with Jade and the memories of us...

_**A/N: What did you think?! Good? Bad? Descent? Let me know and if you have any ideas for other fanfics, etc. etc... Also, I embraced my inner nerd today because I got some comic books at Mckay's(my favourite place to get books, movies, CD's, and now comic books!) Byeee! :P**_


	7. What Hides Beneath

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (I'm not Steven Spielberg , but if I was, you're welcome...)**_

_**:)Enjoy(:**_

**Ben's POV**

I felt... different? I don't know why, maybe the spikes. To test my theory, I grabbed a timer and a jump rope as I head outside. I get behind a bus and start to jump. It was early in the morning when I started because I couldn't sleep. I've been having nightmares and every time I have one, I wake up covered in sweat. I just jump and continue to think when Hal comes out looking for me.

he tells me I'm going to miss lunch, but I continue to jump rope. I haven't messed up or stopped once. It's freaking me out a bit. I haven't even broken a sweat yet! Hal comes up behind me, so I stop.

"Well look at this. I remember your version of exercising was reorganizing dad's bookshelves," Hal jokes at me. He looks down at the timer and I try to grab it, but he beats me. He looks at it and then at me.

"2 hours and 40 minutes. What, are you padding your stats?" I don't know what to say so I just respond and say," M-must have hit the button before I came out."

He continues to look at the timer as he walks over to me. "Every thing's alright, huh?" "Yeah. Sure. Um... Let's eat," I say as I grab the timer and walk away. I put the timer and rope away before I head to the cafeteria for lunch. I saw Jade eating with her brother, so I got my food and sat with them. Then Hal, Matt, and some others joined us.

It was nice, you know, remembering the memories with Jade and having her back. The day passes by fast, and before I know it, I wake up from another nightmare. I just read because I don't want to have another nightmare. This just sucks, being a freak and having nightmares that follow.

Everyone is finally getting up, so I do, too. Hal told me that Anne wanted to see me, I walk to the hospital area and she says she wanted to check my spikes. I pull my shirt off and Jade comes in. "Uh. Sorry, I um... I'll wait outside, Anne," she says as she walks out. Anne starts to do something to my back and asks if it hurts. It doesn't, at all. She says it's okay to put my shirt on as I do so.

She tells me that Rick needs a friend and some other things. I walk out of the room to find Jade leaning against some lockers. "Hey," I say to her and she says,"Hey. Sorry about walking in there with your shirt off and stuff." "It's okay, Jade. You've seen me shirtless before. What's the difference?" "I don't know. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a mission with your dad, Hal, and Captain Weaver. I'll be back later, okay? Take care of Jace for me, and your little trouble maker, too."

"I will," I say as she smiles before walking away.

**Jade's POV**

I'm on the roof of a building with Hal, Tom, and Weaver as we examine the alien structure thing. Weaver's telling us about the structure and everything. How it's using basic construction, and the things the harnessed kids collect. Old copper wire, etc.

Hal breaks my thinking by telling us to look at the South Base while pointing at it. I pull the binoculars to my eyes and look at where he's pointing. There's 3 skitters and two fish-head looking things walk up to them. What the heck is that?! A beamer crosses over us and Tom says that we should probably head back.

We walk back to our bikes when I hear something. "Sh... I hear something." And soon enough, a person runs past us from a distance behind another building. We follow when we hear a shot being fired. Tom and the woman converse a bit before she comes out from behind the door. She still has her gun pointed at us as she walks up to us.

Tom says,"My name is Tom, this is my son Hal, my daughter Jade, and our commanding officer, Captain Weaver." He called me his daughter... I feel weird, but it's actually nice. "Sonja. Sonja Renken," the woman says.

"This would go a whole lot smoother if you'd lower your weapon," Captain Weaver tells her. She lowers her gun and says,"Well, I have to admit, you don't _seem_ like the others."

"Others? How long have you been out there," Weaver asks. "I never left," Sonja replies. She tells us where she's been staying and they talk about it. Weaver says that he'll stay watch, I say that I'd stay with him because I don't want him to be alone. He objects at first, but then remembers that I won't take 'no' for an answer.

Tom and Hal go with Sonja as I stay watch with Weaver. I look back and see Weaver disconnecting the lines on Hal and Tom's bikes. I'm about to say something when all of a sudden Weaver grabs me and pulls me onto the bike with him and drives off. I look back to see Hal and Tom just getting out of the building.

Weaver keeps driving 'till we hit this little housing area. Buildings connected to each other but separated for families. It must be Weaver's house because it says 'Sophia Weaver' on the concrete. It's starting to get dark when I hear someone, it must be Tom. I'm right, Tom comes out to the back where we are, with Weaver drinking some alcohol.

I leave so they can talk and find Hal outside, guarding. That's when we hear a moan of a mech. Crap! Hal grabs my hand as he drags me towards a place to hide. We hide under a playground set as the mech passes us. Weaver open fires as Tom puts a grenade on it. The mech explodes and we run back towards Tom and Weaver.

They talk about the mech and that Sonja was the only person that knew where we were so she gave us up. That's right! That little-ugh! We get back there and we kind-of interrogate her as we hear a knock on the door. Hal flips and looks through the peephole. Tom holds him back as Hal says that it's Karen and that they need to get her. She finally leaves and we talk to Sonja just a little bit longer.

We leave after Tom gives her false information on where we're heading.

**Ben's POV**

I hear some motorcycles coming and I guess that my dad, Hal, and Jade are back. I hope they're all okay and no one got hurt. They arrive and I greet them, then Jade and I talk as we walk into the school.

"So how was it," I ask her. "It was good, but this one crazy lady was just... It's a long story," she says. "You sound tired." "I am... I didn't get any sleep," Jade says before yawning. I grab her arm and walk her to her room. When we get there, I open the door and slid her into her cot. She puts her arms around my neck and says,"Thank you, Ben. For everything." I'm about to say 'you're welcome', but she brings me down for a kiss.

She lets go and is out like a light. I'm so glad I have her, I NEVER want to lose her. The same with my dad and two brothers. If anything happened to them, it'd probably be my fault and I couldn't handle that. Not in a world like this...


	8. Mutiny

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (I'd be the boss at awesomeness!)**_

_**:) Enjoy! (:**_

**Jade's POV**

I'm sitting in between Jason and Ben while the most of the second mass. is watching a movie. Uncle Scott got the electricity up for this and everyone was just so, so happy. Everyone is laughing and have huge smiles on their faces. Ben turns around to look at someone, it might be his dad since he isn't here. He's really missing out!

It finally ends and it's really dark, so everyone, except the fighters, go to bed. I have to stay up for watch; it's really good that I slept earlier. I'm on the roof with Anthony and Jimmy, they always make me smile because they're such great people.

"Hey, Jims," I say as I walk over to him. "Hey, J," he says back as I sit beside him. "So, what are you thinking about?" "Nothin'," he says to me. He never replies with that. "Come on, Jimmy. You've never said 'nothing' as an answer to me before. Come on, Jimmy. What's on your mind? You can trust me," I say to him.

He looks at me and looks around to see if the coast is clear. It is and as I'm about to ask him what it is, he grabs my face and kisses me. Kisses me!

I pull away and say,"What the heck, Jimmy?!" "Sorry, Jade, but I've been wanting to do that to you since I first saw you. You should be with me, a fighter, not Ben who is a 'razorback'," Jimmy tells me. The word 'Razorback' made me flip and the part that he kissed me when he knows Ben and I are dating each other.

"Don't you ever say that about Ben ever again! If you do, I _will _find out," I shout at him as I get up and walk away, as far from him as possible. I want to tell Ben, but yet I don't because, even though I hate what Jimmy did, I feel like Ben will hurt him really bad. With all the kick-butt powers he got from the harness, he could do some serious damage.

I'll just make sure he promises not to do anything before I tell him. Yeah! That's exactly what I'll do! Tomorrow in either of our rooms so Jimmy isn't in eye-shot.

It's morning finally and I search out in order to find Ben. I see him talking with Hal, I don't want to ruin their talk, but I don't know. "Hey, Ben. Can I talk to you alone?" "Sure," he responds and Hal nods that it's okay. I walk to his room since it's the closest.

"What is it, Jade," he asks. "Can you promise me not to do anything that will get someone hurt after I tell you something they did no matter how mad you are?" "Okay. I promise. Now, what is it, Jade?"

"Last night, I was on watch duty and I was talking with Jimmy. And... And..." "And what, Jade?" "He, um... He kissed me." I see rage start in his eyes and he's about to hunt Jimmy down, but I pull him into a hug. "Ben. You promised not to hurt anyone. Please? I was angry, too. I only think of him as a friend, okay? The kiss meant nothing to me," I say hoping to calm him down. It's the truth, I did think of Jimmy as only as a friend and the kiss meant nothing to me.

He looks me in the eyes as I pull away to look at him. I hear Jimmy knocking on the door because I recognize his voice. He starts to open the door when Ben starts to kiss me. Why? To get Jimmy jealous? I actually don't mind because kissing Ben felt like heaven.

I hear Jimmy clear his throat and Ben finally pulls away trying to hold a smirk. "Oh, hey, Jimmy. Didn't hear you come in," Ben says as he slides his arm around my waist. I see anger in Jimmy's eyes, but calmness in his face. "I just wanted to talk to Jade," Jimmy says.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you were going to say to her can be said in front of me, too," Ben says back to Jimmy. Oh Lord! This is going to be war! "I just wanted to say sorry for last night, but I'm not sorry to Ben." "Why," I ask. Before he answers, Ben says,"You know what? I just remembered that Jade and I were going to Uncle Scott's room to look for some books. Come on, Jade," Ben says while grabbing my hand.

We get to Uncle Scott's 'office' and he sees us. "Ben, did your father send you and Jade to give me some help," Uncle Scott asks. "Actually, they moved some of the library books in here," Ben answers. Uncle Scott and Ben talk about how he needs assistance since Matt's been helping Pope. I don't like it! The idea of his helping Pope.

Ben and I decide to stay and help him. Uncle Scott finds the last part he needs and starts to scan through the stations. I hear a screeching noise and it hurts SO much; I think Ben heard it too because his face was full of pain for a moment like mine probably was. Uncle Scott turns around and asks us if we're okay, we say we're okay, and he keeps talking about the radio.

We soon leave and talk about what just happened. Ben and I don't understand why _I_ heard it. I wasn't harnessed or anything! Was I?.. An hour or so later, we see Uncle Scott finally leaving, so we go into the room and look at it. Rick comes up from behind us and asks what it's for. Ben says that it's to try to contact other resistances or to jam the skitter's radio signal.

"But if they do that- they might not find us," Rick says. Okay, Rick is totally freaking me out! "Is that like your new thing, creeping me out," Ben asks. "Why haven't you told the humans about me?" "Because I keep hoping you'll stop talking like that, realize that everything the skitter's did to us was wrong. You're human, too," Ben tells Rick.

"I don't want to be," Rick replies. What the heck?! What is wrong with him?! Doesn't he see that the skitters are so bad? He's really, really freaking me out...

"You're not telling them 'cause you're scared, 'cause you can feel the change coming." "Is that why we can hear the radio," I ask Rick. He turns to me and asks,"You can hear it, too?" I nod as he walks towards the window and stare out of it. "What's happening to us, Rick," Ben asks him. "I hope they come soon." That's what Rick's reply was... Why? Why does he hope that?!

Before I know it, Ben is dragging me out of the room. I guess he is really freaked out like I am. How can Rick be like this? Why is he like this? So many questions are popping in my head all at once and it's giving me a head ache.

"You okay, Ben?" "Yeah, it's just-I don't like the way he's acting. He's been so strange lately and he's been talking about the skitters and how he wants them to-" He gets cut off by me hugging him. "I know, Ben. It's creeping me out also. We just have to do our best to pull through. Okay?" I pull away a bit and look at him for a response. "Okay," is all he answered.

Ben and I decide to talk to Uncle Scott about it so we wait there. "Ben. Jade. Been here long," he asks. "Little while," I answer. "W-we've been waiting for you," Ben explains. Uncle Scott says that he's glad for the company as he walks past us to put something on a table. "Scott, we're kind of like friends, right," Ben asks. "Oh, I think it's more than just 'kind-of'," Uncle Scott states,"especially Jade over there. Everyone loves her."

"You'd keep a secret if we asked you, would you," Ben asks. Uncle Scott turns to us and asks 'what's the matter'. "Actually, we're not sure," I tell him. "Can you turn it on," Ben asks while slightly pointing at the radio. "The transmitter?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Please," Ben says. "All right," Uncle Scott says after he lets out a slight sigh.

Ben tells him to flip through the frequencies like he did before. He does so and we start to hear the noise again and it gets stronger and hurts more once he hits one. He's calling our names, but I can barely hear him. He grabs both of our shoulders while asking if we're okay. "I don't know what we are," Ben says.

Uncle Scott just gives us confused looks and he takes us to Anne since we are still in pain a bit. Uncle Scott tells her what happened while she checks us. She sort-of gets why Ben is hurting, but not me. And I have no clue either. What am I? Jimmy tells me that we need to meet in the gym, so we do.

Weaver tells us about Porter and that he needs volunteers for the mission. People leave, but Hal, Jimmy, I and others stay. We start to gather for the attack, I say goodbye to my parents, Jason, Ben, and some others because we aren't positive if I'll come back. I hope I do. I want to see them again and I know they want to see _me _again.

I get on a motorcycle and drive away beside Hal. I feel Ben, and others still watching us go. I want to come back! No! I _need _to come back!


	9. Season Finale: Eight Hours

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! :) Enjoy! (:**_

**Jade's POV**

We've been driving/riding for more than 30 minutes. We finally come to a stop so people can check the area. I sort-of eavesdrop on Hal's and Weaver's conversation before we hear the people come back and we start to drive again. We find an area near the alien 's trying to talk me into going back, but I keep objecting because I want to help.

He tells Hal to leave and I see that Hal doesn't want to. He looks at me and sees that I'm staying. I nod for him to go and he does. I stay with Weaver and his group as we wait for nightfall.

**Ben's POV**

I hear a motorcycle coming and I hope it's Jade. I run out to see that it's Hal. "Where's Jade," I ask. "She-she's staying there for the mission." "What?! That's suicidal! Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't Weaver stop her," I yell at him. "I don't know, Ben. I could see that none of them wanted her to stay, but she wanted to. I'm sorry, Ben."

I leave Hal and go help Uncle Scott with the transmitter. We argue with my dad to let me stay and help. It took a lot of convincing, but he let me in the end. We hear a mech coming and the signal isn't working. They open fire at the mech and it finally goes down, defeated. We cheer and then we hear more coming. A lot more.

Uncle Scott grabs some jumper-cables to connect the transmitter to the flagpole for a greater affect. I climb out the window with my head hurting as my dad comes over to help an connects it to the flagpole.

My head is hurting more while everyone is cheering. My dad takes me to Anne because my head hurts like heck. It's nightfall and they aren't back yet. I want to know that Jade's alive! I want to feel her warm hand, her lips against mine, and her sweet hugs. I want to see her again.

**Jade's POV**

The bombs went off and everything went black. I woke up to Tom waking me up, making sure I still had a pulse. Luckily, I did. Tom uses the bazooka and it hits a beamer as it enters the structure. Take that you aliens!

"I think that got their attention," Weaver says while he smiles and chuckles. I can't remember the last time I saw him like that. We get into a truck and drive back to the school when all of a sudden, Karen is there in the middle of the road, harnessed, and blocking our path.

We exit the truck and Tom starts to talk to Karen. She says that they don't understand. She said that they found that a resistance on this level was interesting. Weaver is about to shoot the fish-head when Karen says to not because of Ben.

"What about Ben," Tom and I ask. She said that they can still call him back. Not in a million years! Never! They will never get him back! Karen wants Tom, and mentions me for some reason. Why? Why am I of value?

I walk with Tom onto the ship with the fish-head behind us and Weaver calling our names. Goodbye, Ben...

**Ben's POV**

Captain Weaver is back, but neither Jade or my dad are with him. I'm about to ask him, but then Hal asks,"Where's Jade and dad?" Weaver looks at Hal and me and says,"Karen. She took them." What?! "She said that they would call Ben back, your dad couldn't let that happen and they wanted Jade for some reason, too."

This is all my fault! All my fault! Hal starts to call me name, but I run to our room and lock the door. I start to punch the walls and everything. I calm down a bit and start to bawl. How could I have lost them? It should be me instead, not them!

I only have hate left now. That's what I'm going to build myself on, hate. I hate what they did to me, they turned me into a freak! They took the girl I love and my dad onto an alien spaceship! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!

_**A/N: Tada! Season 1 is finished! What did you think? I'm going to try to start season 2 tomorrow. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and everything! Byeee! :P**_


End file.
